Half emtpy, Half full
by crimson7319
Summary: Hiei and the gang get a mission to help out a bunch of slaves excape imprisonment...and who did they find but kuronue, and why does his sister Noel seem to hold a secret? Hiei X Noel
1. Default Chapter

Hi peoples. I am starting this other fan fiction. I got the inspiration, and had to start writing it. I will be focusing on this story while I still have it in my mind instead of my other fan fiction. I suggest you read it too if you are bored. To remove confusion I want to explain something. This story is about a girl named Noel, you will learn more about her in this chapter. However I am starting this chapter in Kuronue's POV. You will see what he has to do with this fiction. Another thing is that this fiction is a Hiei pairing story. HieiXNoel. Not a Kuronue love story. Unless you want me to add something for him. Review for me. I also am having problems for a name for Kuronue, read to find out what I mean. Ok now I will begin with the story.  
  
Hello. My name is Kuronue. Yes, I was the partner of the infamous Youko Kurama, the best thief in Makai. I died painfully. I can still feel the bamboo spikes shot through my arms and legs, and the blood sliding down them making a pool around me. Youko and I were on a heist and he would have gotten caught as well unless he left me. He ran away. I told him to, so I held no grudges or hatred for him.  
  
After I died I was reincarnated to this body. It is a living hell for me and my family, well what was left of it. All I have left is my sister. Her and I were born servants of the Great Lord. What his name is, no one knows, nor do they know what he looks like. Anyone who goes to his "office", never comes back, like my parents. That story pains my sister so.  
  
My sister......................  
  
She was the only reason I stayed here. I originally planned to leave this body at the age of ten. Yes, I loved my family very much when I planned this. Still I ended up growing a strong bond with my sister. I cleared my conscious though. I told myself that I would come back and free them and everyone else that was forced to work here. Even then though, I felt a little guilty about leaving my human sister, but she had mom and dad and her on best friend to look after her.  
  
Then it happened. The thing that ended up changing all my plans.  
  
I was 8 at the time. My whole family was happy, especially my sister. It was her birthday. December 25, or Christmas day. The slaves didn't get to celebrate much on that day, it was Thursday and only adults had off, but it didn't dampen our moods any. She was 4 years old. We gave her small trinkets and hand made objects. It was the only thing we had to give. Noel.  
  
That was her name, you can probably imagine why.  
  
However, the Lord had a present for Noel as well.  
  
He let her see his face and watch him slaughter our parents and her friend. I wasn't around when it happened, and to this day I wish I was, and partially blame myself for their deaths. She didn't deserve what he gave her, she didn't do anything wrong. I still wonder what exactly happened, but she never speaks about it.  
  
I still remember the change I noticed in her in the days following the event, which soon became the way she was today. She became quiet, only talking every once in a while, and always in insults, unless it was to me. She no longer smiled or laughed at things like she used to. She put up a barrier around herself, not letting anyone pass through it. Every night she cries herself to sleep, though she doesn't think I know or would ever admit it. Basically, she lost all hope and happiness in her life.  
  
All she has left is me, no other friends or family. Nobody else understands what she went through, and is still going through today. The pain she must feel. It gave me chills.  
  
That Sunday after her birthday was the day I changed my mind about leaving and decided I had to stay. I didn't want her to be alone, and since then I was with her almost every second. I couldn't stand even the thought of what would happen if I left her like I originally planned.  
  
Everyday since her change I would pray that someone that someone would come that would understand her, and would fill in the emptiness in her heart that I alone could not fill. I prayed for her to be happy again, and to smile and laugh, just like the old Noel I used to know. I am now 20 and she is 16, and still Kami-sama hasn't answered my silent prayers.  
  
I pulled out of my thoughts and turned to look at my sister working next to me. We both had our similarities and differences. Both of us had black hair and deep purple eyes. Her hair was always down, reaching her waist. Both of us were wearing the uniform that marked us as slaves. They were the only sets of clothes we had. The uniform consisted of a deep blue, long sleeved shirt and black pants that reached the ankles. The main difference between us was height. She inherited my mother's short gene, and I inherited my father's tall one. She only reaches my chest when standing side by side.  
  
Today was yet again a Sunday, which was usually a great day because all of the "children" had today off from chores, and got to rest. But we had to pack, at least I did and she decided to help.  
  
I sighed audibly and put a pillow in a box that already contained some blankets. I was being reassigned to a new room away from my sister. My 21st birthday was coming up, meaning that I would officially be an adult by the Lord's point of view. This meant that I had to have another roommate, who would train me to learn the more, and drastically harder work that I would have to do. I didn't know who would replace me as Noel's roommate, but I hope that person will be someone who can help her. I doubted it though.  
  
The only good thing about rising up is that I would get more days off from work, allowing me to see my sister. The adults had Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday off.  
  
I hope it will be enough.  
  
Again the idea of telling Noel who I really was popped into my head. I had thought of it on more than one occasion, but never did. I won't tell her this time either, I have a feeling that now is not the right time.  
  
I felt a shiver go down my spine.....................  
  
Something was going to happen today, I know it is, and that thing will lead to something even bigger. I had a feeling it has something to do with Noel...................  
  
My past is my story. This is hers.  
  
Well how do you like it? I need a name for Kuronue's human form, just like Kurama, but I can't think of one. Please help. 


	2. chapter 2

Hi. I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing. Hiei is mentioned in this chapter, but doesn't have much of a part until chapter three. Ok, and by the way I am still having a problem finding a name for Kuronue. Also I am writing the next chapter of the other story, and it will be posted sooner or later. Sorry about the inconvience.  
  
Hiei: I am not, let them wait, I love to see their anger at you.  
  
Crimson: Hiei, don't be mean, besides if I get any flames I will redirect them to burn Kuwabara's hair. Now that would be entertainment. Ok now on with the story, and as a warning, there is some foul language inside Noel's thoughts. **************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Noel's POV  
  
I noticed that my brother's eyes were on me, but I continued to pack his things slowly. I really wasn't in any hurry. I didn't want him to leave. I don't feel so alone when he is around. The only comfort I had left was the fact that, knowing him, he would visit me every time he could.  
  
Damn that bastard that calls himself Lord of this hell. Everything that has happened to me had his fingerprints on it. He killed my parents and my best friend. He made her watch it. He made the slaves do work, and it was his rules that were making her brother move away from her.  
  
Her brother's birthday was in a week. He would be 21, and officially be an adult. He was moving to another room, where a person would train him to do the work. Of course since he was leaving, she would get another roommate, probably someone new that was misfortunate enough to be caught by the Lord's recruiters, of whom she would have to train.  
  
Oh Joy.  
  
But the thought that really scared her was what it would be in another month. Her birthday. She would turn 17. She held a secret that gave her nightmares every night. She didn't want her birthday to come. I will have to tell my brother my secret, just not now, I have a feeling something is going to happen.  
  
...................and soon.  
  
A shiver went down my spine and I looked up to my brother, only to see the same thing happen to him. My gaze met his, both filled with confusion and worry.  
  
My brother got up and walked over to the metal door of our room, me following closely behind. Something was happening outside. My brother opened the door of our room, only to revel a crowd of people move down the hall leading to the outside. I wasn't surprised. This happened every Sunday. The Lord's recruiters come back on Sunday with anyone they caught, trying to embarrass them in front of everyone for their entertainment, then they leave on Monday to find more people. Nothing new.  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
I know my sister thinks this is just like every Sunday, but I have this feeling that it is something more. I started to step out the door to follow the crowd, only to be stopped mid-step by Noel. I turned to her, giving her a "I am serious" glare. Let me just say that this feeling was a very big one.  
  
After a few seconds, she rolled her eyes, giving up. I knew she would, she always does when it comes to me and making me happy. I smiled at her thankfully, and together we followed the back of the crowd outside.  
  
We walked out on the grass, still slightly wet from the morning dew. The crowd of people were formed in a giant circle, leaving the middle open. I knew that was where the recruiters, along with the new slaves, were. We walked closer to the crowd, almost being the people in the very back of the circle.  
  
Now I know these things were popular, but not this popular. I couldn't even see those contained in the middle. I decided to ask the person in front of me.  
  
"Well, the rumor is that the recruiters caught Prince Koenma's spirit detectives."  
  
I was surprised. I didn't know what they looked like, or what their names were, but I have heard the stories. According to some, they were the best, but if that was true.............  
  
How and why did they get caught?  
  
The voices of the crowd started to die down, and I perked my ears up to listen. I was almost positive no one else could hear the whispers, most of them were human. I concentrated harder to make out what was being said.  
  
"Please calm down, don't forget why we are here."  
  
Hold on.....................Do I know that voice? I recognized it from somewhere. It was familiar.......  
  
"Hn. I know that, but I still have the urge to kill them in one sweep for their arrogance."  
  
That voice hit a mark. I was almost positive I recognized that voice.  
  
Noel's POV  
  
I couldn't see or hear anything that was going on. I hate being short, but then again my brother insisted that he couldn't see either. I sighed, this was pointless, even if I did have this feeling.  
  
My brother looked down at the ground, a look of concentration upon his features. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I decided not to bother him about it.  
  
After a minute or so, his head shot up suddenly, and he started to push his way threw the crowd to the middle. I followed him easily, slipping my way past the people right behind him.  
  
Once both of us got in the front of the crowd, I noticed four people, but paid little attention to them. I turned to my brother, only to see him gape at the people in front of us. I gave him a questioning glance, but he didn't seem to notice. All he said was one word, making it audible to everyone around us.  
  
Hiei.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Crimson: How did you like it? In the next chapter I will begin with information about the castle that they are forced to work at, please read it because it will be crucial to understanding many of the events. After the information I will continue on with the story. Ok, bye. Oh yes, and Hiei has something to say.*glares at him intensely*  
  
Hiei: *says out of fear of the maniac before him* Hn, I am sorry for*pauses to read the writing on his hand* anything that caused you discomfort. 


	3. chapter 3

Crimson: Hi again. I feel hurt that I haven't got many reviews, but I only have three chapters up now so*shrugs* I am going to continue with my story anyway. Now like I promised the information you may need to know about the castle and its rules. First, the castle very, very big, located in the middle of a forest in the Ningen word, if you can believe that. The castle is shrouded from the eyes of demons and humans alike by a strong spell. The castle is surrounded by tall, thick walls made of a white, hard marble-like material that matches that of the castle. There is only one person who knows the only way out (to give you a hint it is not the Lord). The slaves' quarters are located on the bottom floor of the castle. Outside the castle (but inside the wall of course), are assorted gardens and green grass(sounds nice doesn't it) that the slaves are aloud to visit on their days off.  
  
Crimson:*takes deep breath* ok now on to chores and days. There are  
four groups of slaves, baby, child, adult, and ancient. You are placed  
in the groups by age. Baby's age is born-5, child's age is 5-21(huge  
gap huh), adult's age is 21-60, and ancient's is 60-death. The chores  
are probably what you would expect them, anything from cooking meals  
to cleaning the assorted rooms (trust me there are a lot, but one pair  
doesn't have to do them all thankfully.) Each of the slaves are split  
into pairs of two. Noel and her brother were one for instance. Now  
that he is moving up she will get another partner (guess who). The  
only days off that you have to care about for the slaves is Sundays  
for children and Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays for the adults. Each  
member of the tentai is considered a child, so you know. Each new  
slave has to be trained to do the work by an experienced one for a  
week, and if no one will accept the responsibilities, then they are  
killed slowly and painfully (sad isn't it. Kuronue is the one who  
trains them usually). You will learn more about consequences later in  
the story.  
  
Crimson: Wow that was a lot. Oh yes and one thing Kuronue's human name  
is Kenji. Now on with the story............Hiei, Hiei wake up!  
  
Hiei: *opens eyes* Hn. What do you want onna?  
  
Crimson:*sighs* Nothing.  
***********************************************************************  
*********************  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
I knew I recognized his voice. I couldn't believe it. Hiei had been a  
partner to  
Youko and I for many of the thefts we went on. I couldn't contain  
myself, it was  
good to see an old friend.  
  
If he could be called that, I might have considered him a friend, but  
did he?  
  
I called out his name, and he turned and glared at me oddly. I noticed my sister besides me, giving me a 'what in the hell' look, but I shook my head, whispering that I would explain later.  
  
I couldn't wait for that chat. I would have to tell her about myself, I mean my true self. I pushed the thought away. Everyone around me was staring at me, pretending they weren't interested at what just happened.  
  
Great. Now everyone thinks I am crazy.  
  
After a few minutes, everyone was over my little episode.....................  
  
Everyone except for Noel however. She was clever. I was positive she didn't shrug off my acts as insane and without purpose. I was very relieved when her gaze left me and went back to the center of the ring. Her gaze allowed her to see right through a person's soul.  
  
Noel's POV  
  
My brother would have to answer some questions when they got back to the room, but I decided to direct my attention to the recruiters. I then realized there was a problem. My brother usually went to these things to train the new slaves, because everyone else was worried about the consequences of being a trainer. However, my brother himself is being trained, so he couldn't train the new slaves.  
  
And if no one trains them........................  
  
I made up my mind. I would have to train them. Once she found out who 'hiei' was, she could ask questions.  
  
I pulled attention back to the recruiters. The leader stepped in front of the group. He was about to begin the "who will train these people" speech. I readied myself to answer at the right moment. I would enjoy pissing them off.  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
Damn. I forgot about the training thing. Normally, I would just take them to train, but I will be to busy with my own work. What is even worse is that no one else will train them either, so that would classify them as 'unwanted'................  
  
I was pulled out of my frets by the voice of the leader.  
  
"So, who will take them, train them, and accept the consequences should they fail?"  
  
Everyone in the crowd lowered their heads, even Noel. This was not good. The leader smiled the pleasure evident in his ugly yellow eyes.  
  
"No one?"  
  
He took the whip at his side and gave it a lash. He didn't hit anybody, but the gesture did do its purpose.  
  
Fear.  
  
He looked around at all the frightened faces and released a smile, showing his equally yellow teeth. I wondered why no one resisted until I saw a color on the neck of a boy with slick black hair. That collar prevented them from attacking back. No wonder they got caught.  
  
"Fine."  
  
As he raised his whip to do the job, my sister raised her head up, and stepped up, moving into the middle of the circle confidently. I noticed a gleam in her eye, showing that she had planned this move out.  
  
"I will take them."  
  
Her voice was loud and clear, and as far as I know, it was the loudest voice she had ever used since she was 3.  
  
The leader lowered his whip, a look of disappointment and bitterness in his eyes for having lost his fun. I noticed that the crowd of people around us were slowly dissipating, all going back to do something else. I was glad of that.  
  
Noel's POV  
  
It wasn't much longer until the leader and I made the agreement that I would train them, and the recruiters left, making us the only ones left. I took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, and turned to my brother. I spoke in my normal, soft voice.  
  
"You owe me, Kenji."  
  
He nodded and I turned my attention to the people I would have to train. The first boy had slick black hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was talking to a slightly repulsive boy with carrot colored hair. I knew from the glints in their eyes that they would cause trouble, but would also be serious when the time came for it.  
  
I moved my glance to the other two standing a little distant from them to the side. They too were talking, only more quieter.  
  
Ok a lot quieter.  
  
The boy on the right was about the same height as the other two, with long red hair and emerald green eyes. He seemed kind, and someone you could talk to when you need help or advice. The boy on the left was the complete opposite however. He was short, of course I was the only other person shorter. He had gravity defying black hair, a white star-like shape gracing it. His eyes were a deep crimson red, and a white bandana covered his forehead. I thought I heard bell in my head, but I shook it off.  
  
The red-head turned to face me, noticing I was looking at them expectantly. He smiled warmly, reminding me of my mother's. I mentally slapped myself to forget, it was all a memory now anyway. The red head walked up.  
  
"I guess I should thank you. My name is Kurama."  
  
I nodded politely, but noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kenji flinched. I shook it off as my imagination. The others started to follow his example, and walked up besides him.  
  
"Yea, and my name is Yusuke."  
  
I nodded again, that only left two people who could be Hiei. The carrot head ran up closely to me, and grabbed my hand, speaking over dramatically.  
  
"Don't worry pretty lady, I , the great Kuzuma Kuwabara, will be your most loyal trainee."  
  
It took awhile to register what he was doing. I looked at my hand being held, and looked back at him, drool visible on the outskirts of his mouth, and then I felt something inside of me snap.  
  
He was holding my hand.  
  
I used my other hand to twist his grip off of me, forcing him to scream mercy. Then I did something I didn't do often. I smirked at his pain. Without letting go of his twisted hand, I punched him, and let him fall to the grassy ground muttering something like "not again."  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
I watched my sister handle Kuwabara with amusement, and was slightly surprised when I saw her smirk. Once he was on the ground, holding his stomach, I couldn't help but laugh at him, though I didn't laugh nearly as hard or long as Yusuke. Kuwabara glared at him and got up.  
  
"Man Kuwabara, you would think by now you would have realized that no girl wants you." He said it shakily, trying to breathe between fits of laughter.  
  
"Shut it Urameshi, besides Yukina loves me." He said getting all starry eyed.  
  
"Yukina.........."  
  
Yusuke hit him upside the head with his hand.  
  
"Please, she doesn't even understand half the stuff you say, let alone love you."  
  
Kuwabara turned to him angrily.  
  
"Take that back Urameshi, she does too love me."  
  
I noticed Kurama roll his eyes and step away from the pair, who were now fighting.  
  
Could he really be Youko in another body? A reincarnation, just like me. His voice was almost the same, just a little higher pitched. So................  
  
"Don't worry about them, they always bicker, but u am sure they will do their work."  
  
He paused briefly and I noticed my sister turn her gaze to Hiei Quizzically. She figured out who it was, not surprising to me though, she found out everything, I only wished I could find out about some of the things that plagued her. Kurama noticed her gaze and continued.  
  
"Oh yes, and this is ..........." My sister cut him off.  
  
"Hiei." She said softly.  
  
Kurama seemed surprised, and I noticed Hiei's eyes widen a little before resuming to his normal emotionless state.  
  
"Yes, but how?" Kurama asked. Apparently he didn't listen to my outburst.  
  
"Baka." Hiei started. I noticed Hiei's glance at me for a brief second. I guess that makes two people of whom I will have to explain things to. Kurama glared at Hiei before returning his attention back to my sister and I. Yusuke and Kuwabara returned to his side, each with assorted bumps and bruises courtesy of their little squabble.  
  
"Well, you know who we are, but may I ask who you two are, and am I right to assume your related?"  
  
I nodded. I knew that I would have to answer that question.  
  
"Yes, she is my younger sister, Noel."  
  
He nodded and smiled at her. I said the next part very softly, barely above a whisper, but apparently Noel and Hiei heard because they both turned to face me directly. Noel, with a look of confusion and Hiei, a look of pure surprise. Kurama looked at me unclearly.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't catch al of that last part, who are you?"  
  
I sighed and turned to face him directly, taking out a deep red pendant around my neck. His eyes opened in recognition, and I nodded.  
  
"Its me, Kurama, Kuronue."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Crimson: There I will stop here today. 


	4. chapter 4

Crimson: Finished! *everyone hears the hallulah chorus* I never knew that one teacher could give a student so much work! Anyway I have to tell the people who are reading my other story that I am stumped. I don't know how to get to where I want to go. I would also like to apologize to a person who said she gave a suggestion for a name. I assure you that I didn't get that suggestion, or else I would have used it. I am very sorry though, and am happy you like my story. Now on with the story. ************************************************************************  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
I watched Kurama's feeble attempts to speak. I tucked my pendant back safely around my neck. I turned to look at my sister. She looked confused, and I sighed before smiling sadly at her. I would have to explain things to her, and I had no idea of how she would take it either.  
  
I looked up to the sky. The clouds were shadowing the sun's light, each cloud a mix of grays and black. I knew we would have to talk inside. Today was going to be a long one.  
  
Noel's POV  
  
Confusion was the only emotion I let show, but not the only emotion I felt. How my brother knew Kurama and Hiei, I did not know. Both of us were born and raised here, and the people have obviously never been here before. It appears that we both have secrets.  
  
I noticed my brother look to the sky. It was about to rain, that was obvious. I guess we will have to go to our room for the conversation. However, I had no intention on going inside soon, even if it did rain.  
  
I moved my eyes to the others. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked uninterested, already squabbling over something else. Kurama's eyes were still in there shocked state, though he has stopped stuttering, admitting he was unable to find words. Hiei had recuperated much faster, and was already back to his emotionless glare.  
  
I was baffled when it came to him. I found from an early age that I had this ability. It allowed me to read all the emotions of people, both past and present, just by simply looking into their eyes. But Hiei was different. His eyes held no emotion at all, save the slight shock they possessed earlier.  
  
I touched my cheek as a raindrop hit it. Of course when there is one, there are more and I, along with everyone else, was getting soaked. I didn't mind it though. I rather liked the rain. My mother used to say that it rained because kami-sama was sad for the unhappy slaves, and that the rain was really his tears. For some reason I believed it, and I still do today. Maybe he was even crying for me.  
  
My brother gave me an annoyed look, probably because he was getting wet because I decided to be stubborn. I was about to retort to his attitude, when an adult ran out of the castle and stopped in front of my brother and I, panting for air. I knew him as one of my brother's friends, Damen.  
  
He was taller than me, I only reached his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes and equally short dark brown hair, which was currently starting to stick to his forehead from the heavy rain. He looked straight at me, ignoring my brother. Although I was surprised by his appearance, all I showed was uninterest.  
  
"Noel, Sky got into trouble, big trouble."  
  
I turned to face him directly, let's just say he caught my attention. If my brother ever said that I have no else, then he lied. Sky was like my little sister or a daughter to me, and I found myself very protective of her.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, my quiet voice betraying me for one more urgent.  
  
"I am not sure," he admitted, "but she swears she didn't do it, and you know as well as I that she never lies, but of course the guards will jump at any chance to punish a slave and I am worried. You guys should go over and take care of it before they punish her."  
  
I nodded, and he turned around, and started jogging to the door inside, giving the motion to follow him. I stopped mid-step and looked to the others.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
They nodded quickly, and I ran ahead to catch up with Damen, knowing the others were following my example.  
  
After a couple of turns down the hallways, I realized we were heading towards the mess hall were everyone ate. I heard cries and hurried footsteps, and quickened my pace, giving Damen a look that told him I knew were he was leading me to. He nodded, and I ran ahead of him, pushing open the giant wood doors with ease.  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
The second I heard Damen say that Sky was in trouble, I knew Noel would want to go to her. They had this bond. I saw Noel break into a fast run, passing Damen to the doors leading to the mess hall. I also ran past Damen, who was panting heavily from having to run so much.  
  
As I ran in the mess hall behind my sister, I noticed it was a disaster, and I was thankful that we missed lunch for once. Food was everywhere. On the floor, the tables, the walls, even the ceiling, and in the middle of the room was Sky.  
  
Sky was barely a child at the age of 5, and had to be the most innocent little girl in all the three worlds. She had long black hair, and was small and frail in appearance much like my sister. She had got her name from her Sky blue eyes, which were currently streaked with red from the tears falling down her cheek to the floor.  
  
Noel slowed down to a walk, and went over to her. I stayed where I was by the doors, waiting for the others who didn't run as fast. I could tell Noel and Sky were talking, but I didn't strain to hear, it wasn't my business. I waited patiently for a while longer, and smiled when I saw Sky hug Noel, obviously feeling better.  
  
I wondered who really caused this. Noel picked up Sky, who I just realized had fallen asleep. I found myself smiling again, and I could have sworn I saw a brief smile from Noel's lips as well.  
  
I guess I lied when I said there was no one else, but still I wish she had another. Noel walked over besides me as the others entered the room, looking around at the mess before returning their eyes to Noel and I. Kuwabara was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey Noel, who do you got there?" He asked, pointing to the sleeping figure in Noel's arms.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Who else could it have been? Wasn't he listening to Damen? My sister, of course, didn't get angry at him, and replied in her normal, calm, soft voice.  
  
"This is Sky."  
  
Kurama nodded and smiled, probably thinking she was cute sleeping, but Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened a little. It was Yusuke who spoke next.  
  
"That's Sky? Wow, I was expecting her to be your age, not a little girl."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, it wasn't my fault he was slow. I looked over to the girl in my sister's arms and noticed a red stain on her shirt. Blood. I guess we were to late to get here before the guards punished her. I looked up to meet with Noel's gaze.  
  
"We were too late, weren't we?" I already knew the answer, but I decided to ask anyway. She nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes, we should get to our room, she needs some rest to heal," then she paused looking at me very seriously. "And we all need to talk." 


	5. chapter 5

Crimson: Hi again, I hope you liked the last chapter. I have a request for any reviewers. My friend has a story, but nobody is reviewing her besides me! If you would please read her story. Her penname is ShadowRenaman, and she only has one story so you can't miss it. Thanks much. ************************************************************************  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
I sighed and nodded, then turned to walk out of the mess hall, knowing everyone would follow. I saw Damen outside the doors, and thanked him for telling us. He just waved his hand, saying it was no problem. I would see him later again tonight. He was my new instructor and roommate.  
  
Noel's POV  
  
It wasn't long until everyone was safe in our room, and Sky was sleeping peacefully on the spare bed that we had had in our room. Once I was sure she was okay, I turned to face my brother, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Alright, now explain." I said calmly.  
  
He nodded, also sitting down on the bed across from me, and motioning for the others to do the same. Kurama toke a seat next to me, and Yusuke and Kuwabara toke a seat on either side of my brother. I then noticed that Hiei was still standing up against the wall.  
  
"Hiei, why don't you sit down, there is room next to me, and I am sure it will be more comfortable."  
  
I said it merely a request, I didn't want to be rude. He just 'Hn'ed, and slowly walked over to my other side sitting down. I noticed Kurama smile with a glint of something in his eyes, but I gave no thought to it and turned my attention back to my brother.  
  
"Alright Noel, what would you like to know first?" he asked.  
  
I thought for a second before asking. I wanted to make sure I asked everything I needed to know.  
  
"How did you know Kurama and Hiei?" I figured that was a good question to get started.  
  
"Well, you see Noel," he paused, trying to find the right word. "I am...the reincarnation of a bat demon named Kuronue."  
  
I gave him a blank look, that didn't answer my question, and brought another one. Who was Kuronue? He noticed my expression and continued.  
  
"The partner of a great demon thief named Youko." I nodded, understanding more or less, and motioned for him to continue again, but instead of looking towards me he turn to Kurama to the left of me.  
  
"I am right to say that you are also a reincarnation, and of the Youko I mentioned earlier?"  
  
I looked over to Kurama, and was slightly surprised to see him nod, smirking, and even more surprised when I saw a flash of gold in his eyes. I looked to my right at Hiei.  
  
"So, how do you fit in all of this?" Kurama answered for him.  
  
"He also was a partner of Youko." I nodded.  
  
Everything was starting to clear up. All of them were friends in past lives, all of them had memories of each other, and it was a coincidence that they all met. I was slightly unnerved by my fast understanding of all this. I decided to ask another question.  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
My sister turned her gaze, probably knowing he would answer her question. I was happy she understood my simple explanation, and toke it as well as she did. Noel asked her question.  
  
"Why are you guys here?"  
  
I turned as well. That was a question I wanted to know as well. I had noticed earlier that they all had collars around their necks that disabled them from using their spirit energy. However the recruiters still had to put them on, and I knew they weren't that weak.  
  
Kurama looked at her thoughtful at her question, but apologized.  
  
"I am sorry, there really is no special reason we are here, and we just got caught and brought here."  
  
I didn't believe him, and I didn't think Noel did either, but she didn't say anything. She looked back at me, obviously thinking. Her eyes opened as if in realization.  
  
"Kenji, could you turn into your other form, the demon one I mean?"  
  
Her question startled me, but I planned on answering truthfully.  
  
"Yes, if I really wanted to." I said finally.  
  
"Could you show me?"  
  
I was surprised that she wanted to see my demon form, I was expecting her to shrug it of or ignore it. I nodded, and stood up concentrating, and allowed my other 'presence" to take over.  
  
Noel's POV  
  
I saw him change, and I mean totally change. Outfit and all. The person in front of me was...  
  
Amazing.  
  
He had black, baggy pants that went to his ankles, and a black vest. His eyes were covered up from a large hat, and around his neck was that pendant I saw earlier. What surprised me even more were the two large bat wings protruding from his back.  
  
The change only lasted for a moment before the Kenji I knew was back, panting slightly as he sat back down on the soft bed.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I have been out of practice for so long that I couldn't handle the change." He said it more to the others than to me.  
  
He didn't need to apologize however, that momentary change was enough for me and confirmed my last question.  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
That transformation sapped my energy dry. I wasn't used to using that much spirit energy is all. I wondered if Kurama could change easier than me, but I didn't ask him. I noticed my sister lower her head, bangs covering her eyes, and I got the feeling I did something that saddened her.  
  
"You are very powerful in that form, aren't you?" she said softly.  
  
I nodded. My other form was powerful enough for me to leave her, but I wouldn't do that. My sister's voice was even softer and caring.  
  
"So why didn't you?" She asked, looking up slightly. I could see the angry tears that dared to fall down from her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't I what, Noel?" I could feel my heart skip a beat. Did I do something wrong?  
  
"Leave," she said softly, wiping her eyes to make it look like she wasn't about to cry. "Why didn't you leave?" ************************************************************************  
  
Crimson: I am going to stop there for this chapter ok. That is just a little aguish, but don't worry, it gets really cute in the next chapter, I know because I already have it down on paper. Don't forget ShadowRenaman. 


	6. chapter 6

Crimson: Hi again, this is the cute chapter, and I would like to assure you that Hiei will have a bigger part once I start moving. There is only about one more chapter after this one, then everything starts to happen. Although I believe in love at first sight, it doesn't happen straight away in this story. Kuronue will also be in love, but it won't over throw the main characters, just help place them. Ok bye.   
  
Noel's POV  
  
I wasn't mad at him, and I knew the answer to my own question. He didn't want to leave me. It was my own weakness that made me angry. I decided not to linger on the question, it was hurting both of us to much. It hurt me because I admitted my weakness to myself, and it hurt him because he wanted to protect me from the inevitable.  
  
Other than him and Sky, I am alone.  
  
I turned to Yusuke a little quicker than I wanted to, I really intended to seem calm. I would leave my question unanswered for now.  
  
"Well, I am your trainer, is there anything you would like to ask?" I was happy to hear that my voice didn't portray my feelings.  
  
Yusuke looked around the room and I noticed his eyes linger on one of the open boxes, filled of Kenji's belongings.  
  
"Yea, who's moving?" he asked finally.  
  
"Kenji is. He is almost an adult, so he has to move to another room." I paused before continuing. "One of you guys will probably take his place, and the rest of you will have your own room."  
  
I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara grin in a perverted fashion. I automatically made a note that they wouldn't be the replacement. I decided to ruin their thoughts right now.  
  
"Or if you two would prefer, I could personally make sure you sleep outside." I finished my statement with a deadly calm voice and a stern look.  
  
Yusuke seemed to understand, and backed off, but Kuwabara was a little ...  
  
Slower.  
  
"As long as you are there too, who cares." He shouted, holding onto my hand again.  
  
Did he really not get it, or was he trying to piss me off on purpose? I decided to try and be nice, especially after remembering what I did to the poor guy earlier.  
  
"Please let go of my hand." It was worth a try to ask, but he still held onto my hand.  
  
Inside my head was screaming, but Sky was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake her. I was practically begging for help. I was grateful when someone answered my silent plea.  
  
"Hn. Baka, can't you tell she is just trying to be nice, though I don't see why." The voice belonged to Hiei, and I was grateful. Yusuke added his bit with a teasing voice.  
  
"Yea, don't tell me you've forgotten Yukina already."  
  
"What! No way Urameshi," he let go of my hand, and stood with his chest poofed out dramatically. "Yukina is the only girl for me."  
  
I mouthed the words 'thank you' to Yusuke, and he gave a thumbs up and grinned. I had a feeling that I may have actually just made a friend, and I felt a vacancy of my heart fill, but let me assure you, it was not full. I glanced over at Hiei, able to see a flash of something in his eyes. I was pretty sure it was jealousy, though I didn't know why.  
  
"Thank you too Hiei." I whispered it to him, so no one else could hear it, I already knew he was shy when it came to being social.  
  
I saw was a brief flash of surprise and it was gone. I guess people didn't thank him much. Kurama was the next one to ask a question.  
  
"What are you training us for?"  
  
"Well," I paused. There were a lot of things. "I have to show you the way things are done, show you everyplace you'll need to know, and teach you the rules." I grimaced slightly at my own sentence. That was a lot. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No, you don't have to teach us the rules, they already told us. There were quite a few as well." He said.  
  
I nodded, and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker. My brother was putting on an innocent face. I knew what that meant...  
  
I turned around, only to be attacked by a now laughing Sky.  
  
"Gotcha!" she yelled, throwing her arms around my neck. I suppressed a chuckle, and picked her up, putting her on my lap. My brother laughed, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara, and a slight chuckle from Kurama.   
  
"I am glad you are feeling better Sky, I hope we weren't the cause of you waking up."  
  
Sky smiled, closing her eyes happily.  
  
"No, I woke up on my own." She opened up her eyes, taking in all the other people. She hopped off my lap and stood in front of Hiei next to me. She widened her eyes in interest at him.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" she paused, and looked at everyone else. "and who are they?"  
  
I noticed him hesitate, and I wondered why. I decided to help him.  
  
"They are new, and I am going to help train them."  
  
"Oh...well that was nice of you." She said, putting her attention on me for a second before returning to Hiei.  
  
"What's your name mister?"  
  
Hiei flashed a glance at Kurama. I guess he didn't know what to do with little kids. Kurama spoke up.  
  
"That is Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." He pointed to each of them as he said their name. She nodded, computing all the names just given to her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. I could've sworn I saw a halo over her head.  
  
"You can call me Kurama."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, murmuring a hello, and turned to face Hiei again. I had to admit that this was amusing to watch, and I let it show. She poked Hiei gently, forcing his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Mister Hiei, why don't you talk?"  
  
I was so close to smiling, she made my heart swell sometimes, and I could tell she was interested in Hiei for some reason. I spoke to her gently.  
  
"Sky, Hiei is just quiet like that, you don't have to worry."  
  
Her eyes widened a little.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hiei nodded shortly. I wished he would be nicer to her, but then again I don't think he was used to this much attention. Sky put out her arms, embracing Hiei in a hug. His eyes widened. She explained her behavior.  
  
"I am sorry, but you seemed like you needed a hug." I saw his eyes soften a little, and felt my mouth twitch.  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying their hardest not to laugh, or say aww in Kurama's case. I looked towards my sister and froze.  
  
She was smiling.  
  
She never smiled before, not since our parents died. I smiled too, the truth of her happiness finally out, and letting the smile reach my eyes to make it pure. Maybe Kami-sama answered my prayers, and this is the first sign. I decided not to say anything, maybe if she didn't know she was smiling, she would do it more often.  
  
Sky pulled out of her embrace and smiled sweetly at Hiei. I swear she really is innocent, I could even almost see the halo over her head. I shook my head, laughing slightly at my own thoughts.  
  
Luckily for Hiei, Sky went over to the others, hugging each person as she got acquainted with them. Then she walked over to my sister, and squeezed herself in between Noel and Hiei. I was happy to see Noel still smiling slightly.  
  
Sky tugged on Noel's sleeve, and whispered something in her ear. Noel eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head, and Noel whispered something back. Sky just nodded sadly, then looked up with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Will you guys help?" she asked, clasping her hands together and putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
"With what?" Yusuke asked. You could tell he had fallen for the puppy eyes, and would do anything she asked, even if it was to jump off a cliff.  
  
"Well...there is still a bit of a mess in the Mess Hall, and....."  
  
Yusuke looked around at the others, and smirked after he saw them all nod.  
  
"Sure, I guess we could help, we need to get used to cleaning anyway."  
  
Noel's POV  
  
Cleaning up the Mess Hall toke less time then I thought it would. I used the time to explain things, and where everything was. In two hours time, the room looked fine enough to call clean. I put my rag back into the bucket of partially dirty water, and told everyone we were done. They all were tired, and brightened up at the fact they were done for today. I looked up to the clock positioned on the far side of the wall.  
  
4:00 p.m.  
  
I sighed. We still had to move Kenji's possessions to Damen's room. Damen was his new roommate, and he needed to get set up. I would let Sky pick who would be our new partner in chores, I didn't care anymore.  
  
"Kenji." I yelled. I would have preferred to use my normal soft voice, yelling always hurt my voice for some reason, but I had no choice but to yell because he was across the room by the door.  
  
I called out to him again, but still his back was faced towards me. He seemed in a trance. I tried again, a little more urgently.  
  
"Kenji!"  
  
Crimson: Man! That was a lot to type! I hoped you liked it and thought Sky was cute. I would like to point out some keywords that Noel said near the end. "I would let Sky pick who would be OUR new partner......" Be patient for the next chapter. I still have to type it -. 


	7. chapter 7

Crimson: Hi people, I just realized that I never told you what time period this was. It is about one year after the dark tournament. Oh yea, and ShadowRenaman, if you read this, please don't kill me.  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
I heard my sister, but didn't acknowledge it. I was staring at the girl ahead of me. She had long, light brown hair and hazel gray eyes. I knew her as Sarah. When she noticed me by the door, she smiled, and walked over.  
  
"Hello Kenji, Damen was looking for you, and you weren't in your room." Her voice was the normal, happy tone.  
  
I suddenly found myself become nervous. I was always like this around her. My other 'presence' always tried to give me advice, but I never really followed it, some of it was......  
  
Wrong.  
  
I took a breath to try and calm myself.  
  
"Yea, I was here cleaning up the Mess Hall." I winced slightly as I felt Yusuke slap me hard across the back. He was not what I needed right now.  
  
"Wow, who is this?"  
  
I gave a low growl in warning, but stopped when I saw Noel stand beside me. She was ignoring me, probably a little angry at me for not answering her before. My sister gave a polite nod towards Sarah.  
  
"Hello Sarah, we just finished cleaning, and we were about to head back." Sarah nodded and smiled again.  
  
"Good. Damen was wondering what was taking so long, you guys are usually early on doing everything." She paused to look at the tentai, and perked up an eyebrow.  
  
"New slaves, eh?" I nodded, laughing slightly at the way she talked, and pointed out each person.  
  
"That's Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei." I replied.  
  
She smiled, shaking each of their hands, except for Hiei who just eyed her like she was crazy. She didn't seem discouraged by his antisocial attitude though. I don't think anything could get to her.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you, well most of you, and if you haven't already figured it out, I am Sarah."  
  
-Ask her if she would like to join you guys.-  
  
-Kuronue go away, and why would I want to ask her that?-  
  
-You like her don't you?-  
  
-.........-  
  
-That is what I thought. Look, you might as well get used to her, she is Damen's sister, so you will see her a lot more.-  
  
-..........I guess.-  
  
-Finally. I was wondering when you would start to listen to me, now go and ask.-  
  
-........fine.-  
  
Noel's POV  
  
He was doing it again. He was ignoring me, and I was right next to him. Then again, he wasn't listening to anybody. I finally decided not to be nice to him anymore, and hit him in the shoulder.  
  
That did the trick.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to zone out on you." He apologized. I sighed, and repeated my sentence again to him.  
  
"Sarah offered to help us move your stuff to Damen's room. Is that okay with you?"  
  
He seemed mildly surprised, but shrugged.  
  
"I don't see why not." He replied. Sarah jumped up with joy.  
  
"Great, then let's go before my brother starts to freak, okay."  
  
And with that said she grabbed my brother's hand and ran out the door, pulling him along. I shook my head, slightly embarrassed. Sarah was crazy, but I tolerated her. I could tell my brother liked her a lot. I started to walk out the door with Sky at my side, but stopped when I heard Yusuke yelling.  
  
"I bet I can get her attention." He bragged. Kuwabara just laughed at him.  
  
"Yea.......sure, and 2 and 2 equals 4." Yusuke shook his head irritatingly.  
  
"You idiot, 2 and 2 does equal 4." Kuwabara stood there, eyes wide.  
  
"Oh........opps." Yusuke slapped his forehead in frustration.  
  
Normally I wouldn't stop anybody from their hopes on a person, but I would make an exception. Yusuke would have to find another girl. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, allowing my stern voice to seem even more serious and deadly.  
  
"Don't even think about Sarah. Not only will you die by Kenji's hands, but I will make sure to learn how to resurrect you, just to kill you again, and more painfully. Do we both have an understanding?"  
  
Yusuke toke a gulp and nodded. I could have sworn I saw Hiei grin, but when I did a retake it was gone. Content, I started to walk down the hallway, hearing the footsteps of the people behind me.  
  
Crimson: How was that? I hoped you liked it. Next chapter Sky is going to make the choice on who is replacing Kenji, and I might make it go as far as night time. Hope it is not to suspenseful............well maybe not. 


	8. chapter 8

Crimson: Sorry for the slight delay. Now here we go.  
  
Noel's POV  
  
Once the taxing task of moving Kenji's things to Damen's room, and setting up was done, I was exhausted. I sat down on my bed, and yawned as the others flopped down in various places. Sky toke a seat next to me, looking at Hiei pleadingly, probably because she wanted him to sit next to her.  
  
I wondered why she seemed to like him so much. Sky was around Hiei in particular the second she met him. I felt my mouth twitch yet again when Hiei finally gave up, and sat next to her. I glanced at the small clock in the room.  
  
7:00 p.m.  
  
I sighed audibly. Now was the best time to let Sky choose, even though I had a good idea I knew who it would be. I tapped sky on the shoulder, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"It is time to pick now, everyone still has to adjust remember."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Miss Noel," she started.  
  
"What?" she gave me an apologetic look.  
  
"I am sorry for the question earlier," I stopped her there.  
  
"It is alright, there was no harm in your question."  
  
She hugged me really quickly, and hopped off the bed, moving into the middle of the room. Everyone turned their attention to her in slight interest. She put on a smile and pointed to Hiei.  
  
"I choose Mr. Hiei."  
  
Yusuke perked up an eye.  
  
"You mean for the replacement?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why did you pick the person, I thought the replacement was going to be," I held up my hand cutting him off.  
  
"True the replacement would be my new 'partner', but he would also be Sky's, so I let her pick. Didn't I tell you that Sky shared this room too?"  
  
Yusuke shock his head.  
  
"No, you kinda forgot to mention that." I shrugged.  
  
"Well then, now you know."  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
I sat on my new bed, curiosity already knowing at me. I was pretending to listen to Damen about unimportant matters. I wondered who was replacing me, though I am positive it is either Kurama or Hiei. The door to the room was thrown open, showing the tentai, and my sister. Sky ran into the room happily.  
  
"Time for dinner, time for dinner, come on let's go." She said, pulling on my arm, and leading me outside to join the others. It was then I realized Sarah was also there.  
  
I noticed the shallow cut was still visible on her cheek, and I adverted my eyes from hers. She just shook her head.  
  
"Kenji you are such a twit. I am not mad at you, actually to be truthful, I am grateful." She said.  
  
I laughed, no matter what happens, she always seems to cheer me up.  
  
In a short period of time, we arrived at the doors to the Mess Hall. It was odd at how many times I have been there before today. We entered the room, most of the slaves already eating, or finished, now spending the time to chat.  
  
Noel, Sky, Sarah, and I picked up a tray and got into line, the others following our example. Today was one of the only days the ancients didn't have off, and so today they are the ones who serve everyone their meager meals.  
  
Today was no different from any other, a ham sandwich and water, just great. I turned to look at my sister ahead of me in line.  
  
"It's your turn today, Noel." I said. She rolled her eyes, waving her hand in a whatever manner, and together we started to walk towards our normal table.  
  
I stopped. Our table was taken, and both Noel and I gave questioning glances at each other. We both replied simultaneously.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
The others came up behind us, each probably wondering why we haven't sat down at a table yet.  
  
"Kenji! Noel! Over here!"  
  
I turned my gaze to see Sarah waving her hands to get our attention. I noticed she was at an empty table. I also noticed that the table was, according to most, the worst table here. We walked over, and I gave her an exasperated look.  
  
"What did you do, and why has our table been taken?" I asked. I used a voice that would normally be used for a small child that did something wrong, which was basically the situation. Sarah may be 20, but she acts like she is 4 sometimes.. Sarah put on an innocent face.  
  
"Oh, no reason really, just be careful when you sit down."  
  
I perked an eyebrow up, and set my tray down next to hers, and sat down slowly. I was glad I did. The second I sat down, the bench started to wobble violently. I finally understood why she traded.  
  
For revenge.  
  
Crimson: You will have to wait until next chapter to find out more. 


	9. chapter 9

Crimson: Sorry for the delay, again. Stupid evil teachers and their final exams...  
  
Noel's Pov  
  
After seeing Kenji almost fall off the bench, the others and I tried to sit down even more carefully. We all almost made it, the exception being Kuwabara. The poor baka fell over, his head meeting the ground with a sickening thud. I rolled my eyes while a snickering Yusuke helped Kuwabara up.  
  
And _I_ thought Sarah was clumsy sometimes.  
  
Once everyone was finally on the bench, I started eating, looking around for her. She was probably taking so long because she had to fond us, so she should be here any second now.......  
  
I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye. She was right on time, and by the looks of it, she was going to steal Yusuke's food today. I quickly moved out my hand, catching the thief in action. I looked up calmly to meet with her gaze. She seemed disappointed.  
  
"Damn it Noel, why do you always ruin the fun?" she asked.  
  
"Because I can Stephanie." I replied calmly.  
  
Stephanie was another friend of Kenji, and partly my own after a while. She was slightly taller then Hiei, with brown eyes, and light brown hair with dirty blond highlights, cut extremely short, giving her the look of a boy from first sight.  
  
I looked down at her hand, seeing that she had Yusuke's sandwich in her grasps. I muttered a curse under my breath. She was getting better, and if she kept getting faster, it would come to the day when I wouldn't even be able to catch her. She gave me a pleading look, hunger evident in her eyes.  
  
"Please Noel, they give us slaves so little, so," I cut her off.  
  
"So you decided to make someone else starve to death, smart logic Steph."  
  
She sighed, and dropped the sandwich, realizing I wasn't going to give in. She then plopped her tray down next to Yusuke's, and I settled down in my spot. I noticed Sarah cover her mouth, trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
So _that _was why ......this should be interesting.  
  
Stephanie sat down, in a fast, fluid motion. The bench of course, was unable to keep its balance, and Steph, along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Damen, went flying off the bench, landing not too gently on the floor. Sarah went mad with laughter.  
  
"HaHa, that's what you get for stealing my necklace then braking it, loser."  
  
Stephanie just got up, dusting herself off. Then she glared at Sarah, shaking a fist at her.  
  
"May the penguins come and claim ye bitch."  
  
Sarah returned the look.  
  
"Like ta see you try."  
  
Stephanie gave an irritated growl, and tried sitting down again, only slower this time. She muttered something under her breath, and took her sandwich in her hand, with the obvious conclusion that she planned to start eating now. She started to put the sandwich in her mouth, when someone shouted out.  
  
"No, JoJo! Not JoJo!"  
  
A girl came running from the side, and crashed into Stephanie, forcing her to meet the ground once more. Instinctively, Stephanie got up and ran, her sandwich still her hands, with the girl running not too far behind, all the while shouting out things.  
  
"Give me JoJo back, foul beast. May all the pigs get together with the cows, and kill all you cursed meat eaters."  
  
I rolled my eyes upward, and stood up. Like my brother said, it was my turn. Within minutes I had caught the girl chasing Stephanie. The girl started to pout, and shake a fist in the air, though it was without the intention of hitting anyone.  
  
"Curse you to the pits of Hell, JoJo killer." I gave her an amused look.  
  
"Tina, JoJo was already dead." Her eyes got big.  
  
"No! Not JoJo!" I nodded, and after grabbing the still running Stephanie, returned back to the table.  
  
Tina was yet another person who could be proclaimed 'short'. She was only slightly taller than me, with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Tina was proud of her height, and not at all ashamed of how she looked. I envied her slightly though. She was not 'pure born', but instead was brought here from the outside world. She knew what the sun was, and the ocean, and often described them to us over and over again. I always listened intently, dreaming I could see it for myself.  
  
But I couldn't, and though the others had the ability to leave, I would always be here. _He_ made sure that I couldn't. The fact that there was no way out of here was a lie. But there is no time for my dreams that will never happen. Everyone else in our group was 'pure born', except for Tina and Sierra.  
  
Which reminds me, where is she?  
  
Crimson: Yes, Sierra, Sarah, Stephanie, and Tina are all real, and are my friends. All of them are like how I write them in this story too. Yes, they are crazy, but those are the types of people who are most fun, right? 


	10. chapter 10

Crimson: Sorry for the delay.

Kuronue's POV  
  
Once Noel finally managed to drag both Stephanie and Tina over, everyone was pretty much finished eating. But we all waited, with the exception of Hiei, who was only stopped in the end by Sky, who finally grabbed his leg, and was dragged along the floor begging before Noel finally stepped in. I laughed the whole time. I, along with the others, had found it quite amusing.  
  
"There you guys are, I was looking all over for you!"  
  
I turned around to look at the owner of the voice. She had long, blonde hair, and periwinkle blue eyes, which currently squinted in annoyance. She was average height, and considered tall compared to many of the slaves, who remained short only out of malnutrition. I smiled.  
  
"Hello Sierra, sorry about the inconvenience." I replied. She smiled good- naturedly, letting her anger pass for the moment.  
  
"Whatever, at least I finished eating." She paused for a minute, looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"New slaves?" I nodded, and introduced the two.  
  
"That's Yusuke and Kuwabara, and over there," I paused pointing over to where Hiei and Kurama sat. "Are Hiei and,"  
  
"Shuichi!" she exclaimed, cutting me off. Her eyes got big in recognition. I gave her a blank look. Who was Shuichi? She couldn't mean Kurama, could she? Kurama looked up upon hearing the name, and he did a retake before his eyes resembled green saucers.  
  
"Sierra? What, how? He asked confused. Sierra gave an exited yelp, running over to Kurama, giving him a friendly embrace.  
  
"I don't believe it! It is you, Shuichi." She exclaimed, and she moved back, looking happier than usual.  
  
I was confused to no end, and stayed that way for quite a few minutes before Kurama explained.  
  
"Shuichi is my human name, just like yours is Kenji. Sierra and I were friends in Elementary School until she just disappeared one day," he paused, turning to look at Sierra. "I am guessing you were captured and brought here."  
  
Sierra nodded, and the whole table became oddly silent, each in our own thoughts. It was obvious what we were thinking of. Kuwabara looked up, uneasy about the awkward silence. He then noticed something that made me wish for the silence again.  
  
"Hey Sarah, were did you get that cut from?" Everyone turned to look at Sarah, who amazingly remained calm. Noel looked at the cut closer, narrowing her eyes in analysis.  
  
"Yes, and by the looks of it, it was from a rather sharp blade, from a scimitar I believe." She concluded finally.  
  
I looked at her surprised beyond belief. She never seizes to amaze me. All it toke for her to understand what happened was a mere glance. How she managed to guess the exact weapon just left me aww struck. Sarah was in a state much like my own, but recovered faster than I, and explained what happened.  
  
"Well, I was helping Kenji pack up his stuff in my brother's room, and," she paused frowning slightly. "Actually I don't really know how it happened, but somewhere between me standing up and sneezing, a scimitar decided to fall of the shelf again, and attack me." She then smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"But luckily fer me, Kenji moved me out of the way, never knew he was so fast, and all I got was this little scratch," she pointed to her cheek. "But it did hurt like hell." She added.  
  
I laughed. Sarah made that point very clear when, after it had happened, she hissed, while jumping and muttering words that even I have never heard in the light before. I remembered how not long after she even asked me to kiss it to make it feel better, causing me to blush a color that I am sure could have shamed Kurama's hair.  
  
It was an innocent request, but....well that is just it, I have mixed feelings. One was relieve that she was okay, another was anger that she could have been killed, and another was after she asked me....I was happy, but that doesn't exactly describe it. Maybe I will talk with Noel about it. Talking to her always helps, probably because she always listens and never laughs at me.  
  
Our new 'group' as I will call it now, talked for a little while longer before we all decided to go to bed early, and we all parted to our rooms. What will happen tomorrow only tomorrow itself knows...I just hope it will be good.Crimson: Here is an update for you, and I wanted you to know that I am holding a sort of contest for anyone who cares. If you are interested, check my profile for the contest, it is listed at the bottom of all my rambling. I would also like every person to give a description of themselves, and personalities, along with your name, because I plan to add you to this story! Have a happy summer! - 


	11. chapter 11

Crimson: Look. I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I have not updated in like forever. Please forgive me. I was on vacation, and then I went to my first day of High School. I have had homework every single day so far, until now, which is the reason I am writing. That and I was lazy.

Noel's POV

I sighed after my brother and I split for the different dorms. At least I know he is only a few doors away. I already miss him, and it is only been five seconds. I stopped at my door, only waiting for Sky and Hiei to catch up. Needless to say, I only had to wait about three seconds before Sky came bouncing down the hallway, crashing in to me, sending us both into the ground.

"Opps! I am so sorry Miss Noel. I didn't mean to. Honest. I," she started.

"Sky!" I interrupted, completely annoyed. I thought I taught her not to ramble on and on. She looked at me for a second before smacking her forehead with an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry, I am rambling again aren't I?" she asked. I nodded simply.

"Why are you both on the floor?"

I quickly glanced up to see Hiei looking at us oddly. My next act surprised me. I actually blushed. I quickly got it under control and decided to remain calm, keeping the little dignity I had left in tacked. I said the truth.

"Sky bumped into me, and we both fell." After a moment, I glared at him and added. "Can you stop standing there like a baka and help me up? Or at least help Sky up."

He returned my glare with one of his own, but lowered his hand down, offering it to me anyway. I raised my hand, clasping it in his firmly. He then, without any difficulty pulled me up off the ground in one fluid motion. I turned to look at him, surprised by his strength, however he was no longer there. Instead, I turned to find him helping Sky up. She gave him a hug thank you, and quickly proceeded to enter the room, leaving Hiei and I standing in the hallway alone.

He then turned to me stiffly and scowled.

"Don't expect me to help you next time you fall, baka onna. I merely helped because the damn kitsune said it would be 'courteous to repay you.'" He stated grumpily.

I smiled wryly at his statement. "Don't worry," I started to say. "I have no plan of ever needing _your_ help again." I added, standing firmly where I was with my arms across my chest. He had to have been the first person to ever insult me by treating like I was beneath him.

He snorted and opened the door, and paused halfway in the doorframe.

"Do you plan on standing out there all night, or are you coming in?" He stated, turning to look at me with his eyebrow rose questionably. I toke a step back, surprised, but slowly consented in following in after him.

_Maybe he was treating her like an equal, as apposed to others who feared her because she survived him. _

I smiled, as I turned off the light and laid my head on the pillow. I almost instantly went to sleep, but I couldn't help but think that I liked the though of being an equal, albeit to Hiei. He certainly was interesting.

Kuronue's POV

I sighed once again, and turned over on my side, burying my head into the softness of my pillow. Since when did Damen snore? I sat still, silently cursing for my excellent hearing as the cursed sound ignored my pillow barrier, and forced me to listen to it anyway.

I gave up, and turned to lie on my back, opening my eyes to take a glance at the clock.

1:00 A.M.

Damn. I lifted my right hand and rubbed my eyes warily. It was no use trying to go to sleep, Damen was doing a wonderful job of making sure of that. Friend or not, I was really thinking about killing him.

I sighed again. I obviously wasn't going to get any sleep here. I got up off my bed, grabbed my pillow and blanket, and exited the room to head to the only place I could think of at the time.

_Sarah's room_.

I walked across the hall, stopping when I reached the door. I knocked twice, and waited, hoping she could hear it. I was about to knock again, when the door opened to reveal her sleepy form. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Kenji?" she asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. "I replied sheepishly. She chuckled softly.

"It's my brother's snoring isn't it? The silly git." I simply nodded. She smiled, and moved to the side, letting me in.

"You know, you are lucky I don't have a roommate yet. I guess you can take the extra bed." She yawned, and walked towards her bed, flopping down on it. I shook my head and copied her actions, though a little more gracefully. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard her voice.

"Thank you Kenji."

I opened up one eye. "For what?" I asked finally. But I was too late. She was already asleep. I smiled again.

"Thank you too Sarah."

Noel's POV

I slowly opened my right eye to take a glance at the alarm clock. As usual, she had woken up about 10 minutes before it was to go off. The lord might be a bastard, but at least he was sane enough to not make everyone do anything until 9:30. It was currently 9:15.

It was then that I felt the sensation that someone watching me. I turned to my side strategically, making my eyes mere slits to look through. What I saw surprised me. There, dressed and sitting on a chair in the corner, was Hiei. His crimson eyes piercing into her own.

"You can open your eyes onna. I know you're awake." He said smugly. I opened my eyes in surprise, and slowly rose to a sitting position on the bed.

"How could you tell?" I asked amazed. He shrugged, but didn't say anything. I glared at him for a moment before turning to see if Sky was awake.

She wasn't. This was good, because she needed all the sleep she could get after what happened last night. I sighed softly, and finally got up off the bed, stretching my legs out. I then walked towards the small desk, pulled out a brush, and started the painful task of brushing my disheveled hair.

I should really start thinking about cutting it.

Again I felt the sensation of someone watching me. Hiei. He was really starting to annoy me, but I did nothing to reveal anything to him. By the time I was done with my hair, it was time to get Sky up. I turned to look at Hiei.

"You can leave now. Walk down to the to the corner of the hallway. You will probably see the others already there. It's where we meet before chores." I explained. His face remained emotionless as he quickly exited the room.

I shook my head, slowly shaking Sky awake. What was wrong with him? How long had he been awake? And why was he staring at her?

Crimson: I know the wakeup was boring, but I just needed them already up so that I could get to the fun chores next chapter. Really, they will be hilarious. Especially with Steph, Yusuke, and company. Prepare for the best time in the kitchen in a long time. Hehehehehe.

Again I would like to suggest two people to you, trust me their stories are GOOD.

Hogwarts: The next generation by Holy insert-cuss-word. One of my personal friends, very funny, and I am in it!

Magic Rocks! By ShadowRenaman. Another one of my personal friends, this story is also Yu Yu Hakusho. Please read their stories and review.........and be nice or else I will send the people muncher dragons of doom on you! Muwahahahaha.

Also any stories by my buddy TheBlackFox01 would do.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

TheBlackFox01(): Hello. I updated. That's really all you asked me to do.

Gambit's Panther: I like your name. I think panthers are awesome! Actually, any cat is awesome. I am glad you like the story!

MoonGoddessMononoke: Lol. I am glad that Stephanie turned out to be funny, because that was my main goal. She really is like that in real life, you know. If you think she is funny, you should read her fics.....she is the Holy insert cuss word I mentioned earlier. You really think Noel is funny as well? That's good. I am trying to show a personality change in her now that the gang is there.

Kitsune Kit: You were at camp? Was it fun? I never really liked camps, because I always had to sleep on the ground. Updateness? Is that a word? Lol. I am glad you like it.

ShadowRenaman: Hey Sarah! Yes I did mean posse. I will try to remember to make Steph say that in future chapters. Aww, Kuro-chan could sleep, and yes inanimate objects are out to get you. Don't get mad at me from this chapter please, I will make it up to you as soon as I hook up you know who with Steph. Mwahahahaha. Ja Ne.

animegrl15(): Thank you! My story is not good..........it is great! Mwahahahaha. Did you review for my other story too? Your name seems familiar.

TheBlackFox01: Sierra! I am glad I could make your day by fictionally allowing you to hug Kurama. Lucky girl....well not really......yet.


	12. chapter 12

Crimson: First thing first, I have to say that I apologize for that huge lapse of time that you had to wait for this chapter. Second, I have a warning for this chapter. It is rated PG-13 for a reason. There is a major factor in this chapter that some people may find unacceptable. So if you are against homosexuals, please do not read. Thank you for your time.

Noel's POV

When I finally had Sky's hair brushed, we left the room to meet up with the others for the first day of chores. I instantly perked up at the knowledge that we only had kitchen duty. All we had to do was serve food, wash dishes, and clean up.

And we get the leftovers

There are 5 main duties for children; kitchen, laundry, garden, sweep, and mop. All of them had their advantages and disadvantages. Kitchen duty meant that you had minimal work all day, and while the others work was harder, once they were finished with their job, they were done.

Each duty has a…squad if you will, a team of people who are assigned to that task. Each squad is marked by a color. My squad is blue. Not surprisingly, Steph, Tina, Sierra, and Sarah are in my squad. How else could we have met?

Anyway, each squad has a leader, usually the one who has the Lord's favor. How perfectly ironic to think that that person is me.

I shook my head and followed Sky down the hallway to the edge of the four-way turn. As usual Steph and Tina held vacant expressions. Neither of them were morning people. Kurama and Sierra were having some conversation or another, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they could have been considered the living dead, Hiei was trying to stop Sky from giving him a hug, and guess who was left to greet me?

"Hi Noel!" Sarah's bubbly voice exclaimed. I cringed. How can anybody be _that_ perky in the morning? It should be against the law. I waved back to her anyway, and clapped my hands to get the others attention.

"Alright, I'll go to Kenneth to get our work card punched while you guys start lunch. I shouldn't be too long." Everyone but the Tentai nodded, and I sighed.

"Can you guys explain the punch card to new slaves while I am gone? It would definitely make my life a little easier." Sarah nodded.

"Sure thing Miss Noel."

I sighed with relief, and went straight as the others went to the right. It bothered me a little that my friends had to call me Miss Noel during the work week in order to signify myself as the squad leader. But there was nothing I could do about it. It was the rule, and they always called me Noel on Sundays anyway. Now if only I could get Sky to do that…

I continued to go straight for four more intersecting hallways before the hall gradually widened into a huge room. Three of the other children squad leaders were all ready in line to get punched in, and I filed in with them.

Kenneth was a lucky child at the age of 20, who was assigned early on as Assignment Manager. He was tall for a slave, about 5'7, with golden brown hair and dark emeralds for eyes. He was devilishly handsome, and had an aura that screamed of charm. But I never had to worry about him taking an interest in me.

For he was also slightly gay, preferring guys over most women. Not many people knew about his preference, and I felt honored that he trusted me enough to confide in me. All of the squad leaders knew though. I walked up to the desk when it was my turn, and he gave me a heartwarming smile.

"Hello Miss Noel. How are you doing this morning?" he asked. I shrugged, and handed him a blue punch card.

"Fine I guess." I replied. He nodded, and put the card under the hole puncher.

"I heard that you got yourself some new slaves under your command" he remarked interested. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I am pretty sure that none of them agree to your views Kenneth." I remarked. He sighed, almost sadly, but I knew he was joking.

"Had to make sure," he replied, as he slammed down the hole puncher on the card. He took it out and handed the card back to me.

"Have a nice day Miss Noel. And if the new slaves turn up weird…" I laughed again, and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Kenneth you're impossible." He gave me a cheeky smile.

"I try my best Miss Noel." He replied, and I laughed again. It was impossible to not smile in front of Kenneth, and he was too sweet to hate. I waved Kenneth goodbye, and headed off for the kitchen.

"Hello Miss Noel." I stopped and turned around slowly. Damn. I was hoping to miss _him_ today.

Cyril, the gold squad leader

Cyril, if it was even possible, was even more handsome than Kenneth, and he knew it. He was slightly shorter than Kenneth, with short, ivory black hair and fiery amber eyes. He was the Lord's most precious child slave at the age of 18. He had an interest in me for some reason, and if it weren't for his annoying ego and pride, I think that I would go to him in a heart beat.

As it were, however, I still found him annoying. Why couldn't he have been the gay one?

"Good morning Mr. Cyril." I replied stiffly, remembering to add his title of respect in last minute. "If you will excuse me, I have to return to my squad." He pretended to look wounded.

"No goodbye kiss? And here I thought that we were finally getting along." I glared at him, but said nothing. Talking back would only make it worse. He ignored me, and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"You don't have to work at all you know. It's the privilege of being the squad leader." He suddenly twirled me around to face him directly.

"I heard about the new slaves." He began. "You got yourself the infamous tentai. I must say that that is very impressive." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Why was he being so nice?

"I also know that they are all males." He whispered dangerously. "If any one of them even thinks of you, I'll personally kill them myself."

I felt a surge of anger flare through me and, on sudden inspiration, raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face. His head whipped around, and I happily noted that I left a red hand mark on his cheek. He reached up and touched the spot with his hand, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You little bitch." He growled, and yanked my arm fiercely. I quickly bit him hard, causing him to withdraw in pain. I turned and ran as fast as I could, not stopping until I was in the kitchen. My lungs burned, and I fell down on my knees breathing hard. I didn't even care that the others were watching me.

"Miss Noel! What happened?" Kurama asked worriedly. Thank god that the others told him to call her with respect. He walked over and helped me up. I was only partially aware that I was shaking badly.

I toke a shuddering, and motioned for everyone to stand back and give me some room. They complied, and they stared at me with confused faces. All except one. I decided to ignore him.

"What happened Miss Noel?" Kurama repeated. Embarrassed and flustered, I decided to just glare at him. He immediately backed off, and I felt a pang of regret in taking my anger out on him.

"Sorry," I apologized. "But I don't want to talk about it."

I glanced up at the nearest clock, and nearly cursed aloud.

"We've got to get lunch made." I began. "No more interruptions. Let's get to work."

I looked around to see how much the others got done while I was gone. The water was already beginning to boil, and the vegetables were washed and ready to be chopped. I nodded, mildly pleased with my squad. Steph and Tina grinned and did a high five, congratulating themselves for, if I don't say so myself, a job well done. They did quite a bit in 5 or so minutes.

Then again, there are a lot of people to do the work

I decided to begin with the boiling water. I grabbed the salt from the overhead shelf, and threw a generous pinch into the water, repeating this action with the other 6 pots. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kurama, Hiei, Sierra, and Sarah.

"Can you guys go chop up the vegetables while Sky and I work on the pasta?" It was actually more of an order than a request, now that I think of it. Oh well.

Kurama and Sarah nodded automatically, and Sierra shrugged, but Hiei glared at me. I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, well, more like hissed. He snorted.

"Why should I waste my time cutting up useless vegetables, _Miss_ _Noel_?" My name sounded like poison through his lips. I felt my anger flare up again.

"Because I told you to Hiei." I replied with dreadful calm. "And, like it or not, your life is dependent on me, so if I tell you to cut some God damn vegetables, then by God, you better cut some God damn vegetables!" I shouted. He snarled in rage, but joined Kurama and Sarah anyways. I toke a deep breath.

"The rest of you," I continued, addressing Steph, Tina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. "I need you guys to start wiping off the tables, and getting the dish water ready."

They did as they were told, but I wasn't sure that I liked the evil smirk that Steph gave. I sighed, and took out the pasta. Sky would take care of three of them, and I would look after the other four. It seemed best that way.

I dumped a box of pasta in each pot and, knowing that it toke about 15 minutes to cook, I told Sky to stay put and went to check up on Steph and the others.

I really wish I hadn't

They were cleaning, don't get me wrong. But….oh Kami what are they doing? Were they racing across the **_tables_** with **_rags_ **on their feet? This could only be the mastermind work of two people.

"Stephanie! Tina!" I was trying really hard not to start twitching. They both stopped simultaneously, but because of the slickness of the tables and rags, they slipped, crashed into Yusuke and Kuwabara, and went flying off the table.

Oh forget not twitching! I am going to go nuts!

"WHAT IN THE **_HELL _**ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. They groaned in pain, and I glared. Suits them right. Why can't they clean off the tables the _NORMAL _way? They slowly got up.

"Sorry Miss Noel, we were just trying to make it a little more interesting." Steph replied, rubbing the back of her head. I doubted it was because she was bashful. Tina nodded in agreement. I toke a deep breath, rubbing my temples.

"Just go and get the dish water ready," I muttered agitatedly. The tables were plenty clean. They nodded, not seeming to be remorseful in the least, and walked past me into the kitchen. I just hope they don't try anything else.

Well, at least the tables were clean

I went back to the pasta pots and stirred them so the pasta wouldn't stick. It still had about 8 more minutes to go. I sighed, knowing I was completely bored. I decided that I might as well check up on how the vegetables were doing, and then make sure that Steph and the others had the drainers ready for the pasta.

Hiei did not seem happy, and he cut the pieces sullenly. I still felt bad for yelling at him. I never was good at making other people miserable. I walked up next to him, picked up a knife, and helped him cut the carrots. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?" He didn't sound grateful to me. I scowled at him.

"It looks to me like I am helping you." I replied, not taking my eyes of my work.

"Why?" He seemed honestly confused. I looked up, and tilted my head sideways.

"You act as if you have never had help before Hiei." He shrugged.

"I don't need help. Help is for the weak." He replied. I sighed angrily.

"Where in the Worlds did you hear that? Everyone needs help at one time Hiei, even the strongest of people are weak at something." He scoffed at my statement.

"I never heard it, I just recognized the truth. Those who always beg for help are the ones who end up dead. To live is to suffer." I shook my head.

"I am sorry you feel that way Hiei." I replied softly. "Life can be wonderful sometimes, and I think that those good times are better than the bad." He snorted.

"You sound just like the fox." I smiled.

"Then Kurama is a very wise man." I replied. I put down my knife on the cutting board, and added my vegetables to his. I hadn't expected to talk with Hiei so long, and I had to hustle in order to make sure the drainers were ready, and to make it back. I waved to Hiei, and jogged to the dish room.

I really wish I hadn't

Soap and Water was everywhere, and when I say everywhere, I mean it. Now, I can understand how it got on the floor, and I can even understand how it got on the walls. But the _CEILING_? It was even dripping of the over head light for Kami's sake! Tina was about to throw some soap suds at Kuwabara when I entered, and when she saw me, she chuckled nervously.

And hit Kuwabara anyway. Steph smiled widely at me, soap suds dripping down her hair.

"Hey Miss Noel, how are you this glorious morning?"

I just turned and walked away.

Crimson: So what did you think? Yes, my friends are really like that. This is tame compared to what they can really do in real life. You don't even want to know. Thanks to my reviewers, who have been waiting so patiently. I have written 8 pages of story just for you!

ShadowRenaman

Kitsune Kit

daria1376

Jessica

animegrl!5

Dolphingirl32173

TheBlackFox01

I would like to add a special thanks to ShadowRenaman for prereading my story. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
